El Ayer
by Aurora Snape
Summary: La vida da golpes muy crueles, pero cuando nos cegamos al único intento de salvación sabemos que nuestra vida se ha quedado en el Ayer...una joven de cabellos alborotados intentará que un oscuro murciélago vea que el Ayer solo es un recuerdo...y que su presente es el amor de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

****Derechos de personajes J.K Rowling, historia MIA!****

El Ayer

Pov Ella

Me toma de la cintura y me guía a una banca cercana, con todo cuidado hace que me siente en su regazo y yo con una sonrisa lo complazco, recarga su frente en mi cuello y lo besa con delicadeza, mi piel se eriza ante su caricia porque aún no me acostumbro a esos arranques de cariño tan espontáneos, él siempre fue muy reservado, callado y no le gustaba las demostraciones de cariño, pero algo lo hizo cambiar y se me llena el pecho al saber que ese algo fue el amor que yo le he dado, una amor incondicional, lleno de entrega y pasión, sin perder la dulzura y la felicidad que nos brinda tan solo mirarnos a los ojos...sus ojos...negros como pozos sin fondo, llenos de sentimientos que no se identificar algunas veces. En estos días solo veo amor, felicidad y tranquilidad todo lo que un hombre hoy en día añora con ansiedad, levanta su cabeza y me sonríe, sus finos labios siempre me han gustado, esos labios que arrancan suspiros de mi boca cuando apenas y me rozan...no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar que muchas veces cuando él me habla no le pongo atención a sus palabras solo al movimiento de sus labios, un baile sensual y lleno de misterio, si en definitiva me pierdo, cuando se da cuenta solo frunce el ceño, voltea su cara indignado y termina haciendo pucheros, una risa muy queda se me escapa al recordar. Él extrañado me pregunta, "¿Que te da tanta risa?", me saca de mi ensoñación con su preciosa voz, "Nada", respondo con simpleza acariciando su cabello, ese cabello tan negro, le he pedido que se lo deje largo pero me dice que su suegra lo mataría y es cierto mi madre lo mataría, pero a mí me encanta cuando se olvida de cortarlo y lo luce largo, también sé que no se lo deja crecer por miedo a verse al espejo y recordarla a ella...ese es también mi miedo, que algún día ese amor que le tenía a ella regrese y me deje sola...que sus muestras de cariño ya no sean para mí...el miedo y el coraje me invaden y bajo mi cabeza y lágrimas traviesas surcan mi mejilla derecha, trato de limpiarlas antes de que las note pero ya es tarde, "No llores...¿Porque lloras? Acaso no estabas sonriendo hace un momento?" pregunta desconcertado, asentí pero sin subir la vista, "¿Aun piensas en ella?" le pregunto de la nada, siento que se tensa al instante, él y yo sabemos perfectamente a quien nos referimos, "Si" dice claro y sin titubeos..."Siempre seré su sombra ¿verdad?" no es una pregunta en sí...pero quiero oírlo de sus labios..."Yo. .Yo...no se" responde y de inmediato levanto mi rostro para que vea el dolor que sus palabras provocan en mi pecho, el avergonzado baja la cara, escondiéndola de mis ojos...nunca ha sido un cobarde pero en estos momentos... no sé de dónde saco la suficiente fuerza pero con mi mano tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara, quiero que me mire a los ojos, aunque sea para despedirnos, después de todo esta visita al parque, estos momento de paz han sido solo para eso...para tener una despedida digna de nuestro amor o más bien de mi amor.

"Te amo" le digo fijando mi vista en su rostro, lo recorro con ansias para no olvidar ni un solo detalle del hombre que amo y amare, espero ver algo en sus ojos que me indique que él tiene el mismo sentimiento por mí pero no veo nada, es el de antes, inexpresivo, frio y alejado, sonrió para su desconcierto y me inclino, mis labios rozan suavemente los suyos, solo quiero un beso dulce y lleno del amor que yo le tengo pero él intensifica el beso y lo único que siento en él es deseo...nada más...me separo bruscamente, él tiene los labios rojos por la fuerza del beso, me mira a los ojos, le sonrió por última vez y me pongo de pie, me siento tan fría y sola sin su calor, pero ahora sé que tengo que vivir así, "Adiós" me despido , camino con la cabeza levantada en dirección a nuestro coche, estoy enfrente de este y tengo las llaves en mi mano derecha, sonrió con ironía y las dejo en el cofre, que se quede con el coche...que se quede con todo pero que me devuelva mi corazón, siento que él se acerca pero corro hacia la calle, escucho que grita mi nombre y en ese momento todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Chapter 2

****Derechos de personajes J.K Rowling y la historia es mía!****

POV EL

La pregunta me toma de sorpresa, respondo sin pensar…pero es la verdad, Si pienso en ella, soy un asco de persona porque cuando estoy con mi castaña pienso en cómo habría sido mi vida si Lily me hubiera dado una oportunidad…pero después regreso a la realidad y me doy cuenta que tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo conmigo, solamente que me da miedo que ella se fije en lo poca cosa que soy, su voz me saca de mis pensamientos "Siempre seré su sombra ¿verdad?" puedo escuchar el dolor impreso en sus palabras pero ella quiere una respuesta y se la tengo que dar, ..."Yo…yo...no sé", ella levanta su rostro y puedo ver la tristeza y el enojo en sus ojos, bajo la cabeza avergonzado y como un cobarde, no quiero ver como su rostro expresa odio hacia mi cuando minutos antes me dedicaba sonrisas de amor y cálidas miradas.

Después de lo que le he hecho me toma de la barbilla y la alza, puedo ver en sus ojos dolor y tristeza pero también amor y esperanza…es ahí donde me doy cuenta que ella merece algo mejor que yo pero mi decisión se ve derrumbada cuando me dice algo que siempre me deja en shock, "Te amo", se inclina y me besa…siento sus labios dulces, sus labios siempre me fascinaron, necesito que se aleje de mí, solo le voy a hacer daño, la amo demasiado como para que pudra su juventud conmigo, la tomo más fuerte de la cintura y fuerzo a que el beso sea pasional y no de amor, que ella crea que lo único que quiero es su cuerpo, su pasión y no el amor que me puede dar, obviamente se da cuenta y se aleja bruscamente de mí, siento mis labios hinchados del beso pero levanto mi rostro y la miro a los ojos, en ellos veo decepción y enojo pero mucho, mucho dolor, me sonríe y se levanta, "Adiós" es lo último que la oigo decir antes de que tome camino al coche…ese coche…lo elegimos entre los dos el primer año cuando empezamos a vivir juntos, nos alejamos del mundo mágico porque nadie acepto nuestra relación, llegue a pensar que ella la terminaría por miedo a perder a sus amigos pero fui un tonto…ella no es como Lily Evans, ella renuncio a nuestra amistad para que Potter no dejara de manosearla, mi castaña es diferente, le hizo frente a sus supuestos amigos y a todo el mundo, me eligió a mí por encima de ellos y ahora la estoy perdiendo…"Reacciona imbécil…la vas a perder..."me digo en voz alta, me levanto como un poseso y camino tras ella, la veo quedarse quieta frente al mercedes negro, deja las llaves en el cofre y se dirige a una estación de Taxis, camino más rápido y ella se da cuenta, corre hacia la calle y en ese momento un coche llega de la nada, grito su nombre para que se dé cuenta pero es tarde…Todo fue tan rápido el coche no puedo detenerse y golpe de lleno a mi pequeña…llego corriendo y me hinco, la tomo en mis brazos y lloro, la escena se me hace tan conocida… pero con una gran diferencia…sigue viva, "UNA AMBULANCIA" grito desesperado, jamás aprendí como usar el maldito teléfono celular, un joven me dice que ya ha llamado a una y no tarda en aparecer.

"Vamos amor…por favor…te amo…yo también te amo" le decía un su oído, las lágrimas empezaban a surcar mis mejillas, hace tanto que no lloraba que ya no recordaba la angustia que se sentía, el maldito sonido de la sirena se empieza a oir y a medida que va avanzando por el tráfico se intensifica, "Señor…señor tenemos que atenderla" dice uno de los auxiliares, asiento con la cabeza y dejo que le coloquen un collarín y la máscara de oxígeno, "Quiero ir con ella…" digo firmemente, "¿Es usted familiar de la señorita?" me pregunta el tipo ese, me detengo a pensar…la amo…y eso me hace algo de ella cierto?, "Soy su esposo" digo claramente para que todo mundo me oiga, muchos me miran sorprendidos, apuesto que pensaban que era mi hija o algo parecido pero jamás mi esposa. "Muy bien señor, suba para que nos podamos ir inmediatamente" me dice el auxiliar, asiento y me subo a la ambulancia, ya arriba tomo la mano de mi mujer con firmeza y me hago una promesa internamente… Jamás te voy a dejar pequeña…no me dejes amor…tú en la vida serás la sombra de esa mujer…porque sea como sea el Sol no tiene una sombra…tu eres mi luz y lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida, te amo castaña…te amo y siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sentí que me apretaba la mano y sonreí…vi que abría un poco sus ojos y me miraba, en sus ojos vi el perdón que aquella mujer jamás me dio y el que mi niña me brindaba sin dudar un momento…me agache a su altura y deposite un beso un sus labios sabor fresa…oí un pequeño susurro de sus labios pero que fue claramente audible por mí, "Te amo" y después de eso cayo en la inconciencia…después de todo soy un maldito bastardo con suerte…la tengo a ella y nada más me importa.


	3. Chapter 3

****Derechos de J.K Rowling y la historia es mía!****

POV Ella

Dolor…era lo que sentía, oí su grito atrás de mi pero no quería parar, solo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de él , me había hecho daño con sus palabras, aun la amaba…no podía…mi orgullo de mujer no me permitía compartirlo con un recuerdo, era mío o de ella…al final no queda nada que el sufrimiento de un amor perdido, es más, el sufrimiento de un amor que jamás fue tuyo pero lo atesoraste como lo más valioso de la vida, un golpe fuerte…después de eso todo se volvió confuso, sentía a muchas personas alrededor de mi pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para siquiera abrir los ojos, si este era el fin de mi vida lo aceptaba, al fin y al cabo, ya no me quedaba nada, entre la neblina que invadía mi cabeza por la muerte inminente alcance a escuchar la voz del hombre que amo y que ama a Lily …"Vamos amor…por favor…te amo…yo también te amo"…NO….es mentira…mi mente juega con mis sentimientos...siento que me mueven pero me da igual…voy a morir así que más da…Siento que toman mi mano…esto no puede ser normal…la muerte debe ser fría y distante, pero en esta mano siento calor y vida, la aprieto para tener aunque sea un vestigio de vida…con todo lo que me queda de energía abro los ojos y lo veo…su cara refleja preocupación y tristeza, no puedo negarme a que lo amo con todo mi corazón y se lo hago saber …"Te amo" susurro para el…es lo único que queda no? Que él sepa que aunque me lastima con su maldito recuerdo lo amo con toda mi alma, sonrió...todo se vuelve oscuridad y me pierdo en la inmensidad de la soledad…

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro en la Sala de Menesteres…"¿Qué hago aquí?" me pregunto en voz alta, de la nada todo se tiñe de negro, no entra ni un solo rayo de Sol…"Esperando tu muerte…¿Qué más?" me responde una voz suave pero llena de burla, trato de distinguir quien está ahí conmigo y la veo…una mujer de rojos cabellos, verdes ojos como los que solía ver en mi mejor amigo…"Duele verdad? Me da gusto…Snape nunca debe olvidarme…después de lo que me hizo…a mí y a James" dijo Lily Potter sentándose directamente en el suelo en medio de la Sala y sonriendo, la cólera recorre mi cuerpo, como esta…esta mujer puede decir eso del hombre que le salvo la vida a su hijo…"Severus no tiene la culpa que tú y tu marido hayan confiado en la persona equivocada…el único error que cometió fue enamorarse de una mujer superficial" dijo con ira en la voz, "Bueno…eso ya no importa…la única mujer que ama pronto morirá del todo y volverá a la soledad…espero que se sumerja en el alcohol y muera…lo único que se merece es morir" dijo con esa maldita sonrisa, me acerque a ella…podría golpearla? Hacer que se trague todo esos insultos a Severus? No importa que me pueda hacer ella…me acerco y se pone de pie, si no estoy muerta del todo este si va a ser mi fin…"BASTA" grita la voz que hace mucho no escuchaba…Mi mama…esta parada al otro lado de lo que parece ser una puerta…"Hija…ven" me dice con su dulce voz que tanto necesitaba. Me aleje de Lily pero antes de que cruzara el umbral sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos y me sentí horrible…"Recuerda Hermione….Severus vive por mi recuerdo…no por tu amor", cerré mis ojos y cruce…"Hija…tienes que decidir…"me dijo mi mama…tome mi decisión, agarre a la mujer que más quiero de la mano y sonreí…la luz borro las tinieblas y la paz gobernó sobre el rencor y el odio…


	4. Chapter 4

****Derechos de autor de J.K Rowling pero la historia es toda mía****

Narrador Pov

Snape estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital después de que una enfermera lo amenazo con echarlo si seguía insistiendo el colarse a la sala de operaciones donde estaba siendo intervenida "su esposa" , el hombre siempre había sido reconocido por la paciencia que tenía pero en esos momentos hubiera mandado al diablo todo e incluso sacar su varita para hechizar a la disque enfermera lamentablemente no podía hacer magia, cuando Potter y Weasley junto con toda la orden le dieron la espalda a Hermione por atreverse, según ellos, a fijarse en Severus ambos hicieron una promesa frente toda esa estúpida gente, nunca más sabrían de ellos, podía haber una nueva guerra mágica pero ellos vivirían al margen de todo y hacia lo hacían desde dos años atrás; claro no tardaron en haber conflictos en el mundo mágico porque ahora que Voldemort y Dumbledore, los supuestos magos más poderosos, estaban muertos el único con la autoridad y poder para poner el orden era Severus Snape.

Muchas personas cuestionaron esto pero cuando Kingsley dijo que Snape había sido el único capaz de burlar a Voldemort y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo y que ahora era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los dos no le quedo de otra a la Orden que tratar de encontrarlo y convencerlo de que asumiera el poder que tenía, usaron todos los métodos mágicos que pudieron pero no lo lograron encontrar.

Severus y Hermione aún tenían sus varitas pero no las usaban para nada ya que eso ayudaría a que los encontraran por el rastro mágico que se presenta después de hacer el más mínimo hechizo, vivían como Muggles y así estaban bien, una voz ronca lo saco de sus recuerdos y subió la vista hacia un hombre vestido de azul.

-¿Familiares de la Señorita Granger?-pregunto el doctor.

-Soy su…su…esposo-dijo Snape dudando en darse ese apelativo.

-Bien Señor…-

-Snape-

-Señor Snape, su esposa se encuentra fuera de peligro, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue fuerte pero no sufrió daños internos, podemos descartar hemorragias, aun así la tendremos en observación durante toda la noche, mañana por la mañana tendremos el resultado de los análisis que le practicamos-

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-

-Le dimos algunos sedantes para el dolor, no veo el caso de que pase señor-contesto groseramente el doctor.

-Pregunte si podía pasar no que le había dado a mi mujer, indíqueme en que habitación esta y no se meta en mis asuntos-respondió Snape altivo.

-394 -dijo el tipo.

Snape no se tomó la molestia de asentir tan solo dejo el medicucho con la palabra en la boca y se fue a buscar la habitación de Hermione, cuando la encontró el corazón se le partió en miles de pedazos, la preciosa castaña estaba tumbada en la cama cubierta con sabanas azules y blancas, conectada al suero intravenoso para que no se deshidratara por la fuerte medicina que le daban, tenía una palidez terrible, acerco una silla a lado de la cama, le tomo la mano y cerró los ojos.

-Hermione...fui un verdadero idiota…yo…tengo miedo Mione…miedo de que te des cuenta que no valía la pena perder toda tu vida por mí, aun no comprendo cómo es posible que tu…una leona se haya enamorado de una serpiente como yo…después de tantos años de ser un bastardo en clases, especialmente contigo…no comprendo Hermione…te juro que no lo entiendo, eres una mujer joven, bella, divertida y lista…y yo…solo soy…-trato de decir Severus pero fue interrumpido por una mano suave que se posó en su mejilla.

-Y tu…tu eres el hombre más maravilloso que jamás conocí- dijo la voz suave de la ojimiel tomando por sorpresa a Snape.

-Herm…Señorita Granger…no hable…aún está débil y…-un dedo se posó en los delicados labios del pocionista impidiéndole hablar.

-Basta…yo escuche todo lo que decías de mi SEVERUS ahora escucha tu…yo te amo, es que acaso no lo entiendes? Luche por ti con el recuerdo de Evans, no me interrumpas por favor, estaba decidida a dejarme morir pero tu voz…esa voz con la que sueño todos los días, la voz que me dice que me ama, te amo Snape y aunque me cueste toda la vida quitarle tu corazón a Lily lo hare...yo sé que no me comparo ni un poco con ella pero…-ahora fue el turno de Severus en callarla.

-No Hermione…mi corazón siempre fue tuyo desde el momento en que te vi siendo seleccionada para Gryffindor, cuando defendiste nuestro amor frente toda la orden supe que Lily Potter no fue más que un error en mi vida, tú y ella no tienen nada que ver, ella jamás me perdono por un simple error y tú me perdonaste toda una vida de miserias, en el parque cuando me preguntaste si aún pensaba en ella te dije la verdad, si pienso en ella algunas veces, pero ya no con amor o devoción sino solo para compararlas, yo tengo ahora a tu lado toda la felicidad que jamás tuve con la mísera amistad de Evans...perdóname Hermione, por haberte hecho…esto…por mi culpa estas ahora en el hospital- dijo Snape bajando la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No Severus, no fue tu culpa, la despistada fui yo al no cruzar la calle como se debe, para la próxima que discutamos tratemos que sea en casa, de acuerdo?-dijo Hermione como si nada.

-La…la próxima? Eso sig…significa que seguiremos juntos?-pregunto Snape levantando ambas cejas.

-Claro que si…no vas a creer que voy a dejar que todas la mujeres detrás de ti tengan una oportunidad verdad? Aparte si bien recuerdo…según lo que dijiste al auxiliar soy tu esposa no?-pregunto burlona Mione.

-Pequeña…no sabes cuánto te amo…gracias-respondió Snape dándole un suave beso en la frente a su novia,-Ahora duerme- Mione solo asintió y cerró los ojos cayendo dormida. Severus aún no sabía que había hecho bueno para tener a su lado esa mujer, con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos para deslizarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos golpearon los ojos del pocionista, despertando con pereza recordó todo lo que había pasado apenas 24 horas atrás, volteo a ver a Hermione y la encontró desayunando y leyendo un diario que la enfermera le había traído.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste amor?-pregunto Snape acompañado por un bostezo.

-Dilo otra vez-pidió Hermione con ojos brillosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-pregunto Severus interrogativo.

-No…la parte en la que me dices amor- dijo Mione con un puchero.

-Amor...no tienes idea cuanto deseo poder irnos a nuestra casa y tenerte todo el día en la cama haciendo…-dijo el pelinegro sensualmente acercándose a la chica.

-Ejemmmmm…disculpen por la interrupción pero le vengo avisar Señora Snape que tanto usted como su bebe se encuentran en óptimas condiciones, por la tarde se firmara su alta-dijo una enfermera apenada por haber interrumpido el momento.

Snape y Hermione estaban en shock…¿bebe? Acaso Hermione está embarazada y la atropellaron…MERLIN! Severus fue el primero en reaccionar y agarrar a la enfermera por los hombros zarandeándola.

-¿SEGURA QUE HERMIONE Y EL BEBE ESTAN BIEN? TIENEN QUE HACERLES MAS ESTUDIOS Y SI EL BEBE QUEDO TARADO POR EL CHOQUE?- grito Severus alterado provocando una risa de Hermione.

-¡Severus!-grito la castaña al escuchar decirle tarado a su hijo.

-¿Qué? Es una posibilidad…¿verdad?-volteo a ver a la enfermera la cual había huido despavorida.

-La asustaste….jajaja…¿Severus?-cuestiono Mione al hombre al verlo aun de pie y en la posición que la enfermera lo dejo.

-Mande Mione- dijo Snape volviendo en sí.

-Vamos a ser papas….vamos a tener un hijo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme. Snape asintió y fue a sentarse a la cama con ella para abrazarla…"Voy a ser papa…voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo…increíble" Al fin y al cabo ni Snape ni Hermione volverían a estar solos y el fantasma de Lily Potter Evans jamás volvería a meterse entre ellos, porque ahora crecía la prueba más grande del amor de dos personas, del amor de Hermione Jane Granger y Severus Tobías Snape.

FIN


End file.
